


Sean snippet

by kerithwyn



Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-14
Updated: 1999-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan/Sean snippet. Post-LSH #50, GAP era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sean snippet

"Jan...do you want me to stay?"

His eyes were clear and warm. "I do. Very much."

Sean let out a long breath. "God. This is worse than the first time. Jan, I--"

"It's all right. You don't have to--"

"But I *need* to." Sean laid a long finger over Jan's lips. "Let me tell it, all right?"

Jan nodded, hazel eyes sparkling.

"So you know...that what I did, I did partly because of you." He went on before Jan could interrupt. "I know, I know. It wasn't necessary. But I couldn't know that, and there were...other reasons. On Duar I was never comfortable in my own skin, so I changed." He looked up. "I don't regret it, not a moment. I'm sorry for the lie, I know I should have told you. But I don't regret a *second* of the time I spent with you as Shvaughn. Because I love you, and I always have, and I couldn't believe...."

Jan reached out, gentle hands enfolding Sean's own.

Sean brought those hands to his lips. "I couldn't believe that you would want me, as me. I wish...." He shook his head. "I was so stupid, to believe my world's beliefs were a universal constant. But that's all past. No more lies; this is me. And I love you, Jan."

"I never doubted it. Whatever shape you wore." Jan smiled. "I fell in love with *you,* Sean. Please, don't ever think I preferred one...version of you to the other."

"Then...this 'version' would like to kiss you. More than anything." He leaned forward, and Jan met him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of a bigger controversy to hit the  
> Legion than the Shvaughn/Sean thing. Like most, I  
> HATED it. It was so unnecessary; if the 30th century  
> was really the idealized place it was supposed to be,  
> there would have been no reason for Sean to change sex  
> to be with Jan. It read so very much like the writers  
> wanting to shock the audience.
> 
> Somewhere along the line I found myself liking  
> Sean...and wishing he'd been *him* all along. But I do  
> like Shvaughn, as well.


End file.
